


Question of Sanity

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Series: Disillusionment Verse [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: Penelope runs into Bill during the time Arthur is in the hospital in book 5 and he voices his concerns about Percy's mental health.





	Question of Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Question of Sanity

Penelope Hornby entered the room to see a rather handsome man with long red hair sitting by his father’s bedside while he slept. “Your Bill aren’t you?” She asked recognizing him from pictures Percy had shown her years before. When he nodded looking, tired she continued. “I’m Penelope Hornby I used to date your brother Percy.” She saw the scowl and realized Percy still wasn’t talking to his family.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He said not really meaning it. “I thought your last name was Clearwater?” He asked after a second in the twins letters they had complained about Percy getting a girlfriend before them.

“It was before I got married.” She said proudly. “It’s just when I heard Arthur Weasley was admitted as a patient I had to come see.” She saw him glance over his father. “Don’t worry Healer Smetwick is wonderful and he’ll be fixed in no time.”

Bill wondered how she knew the healer and had to ask. “Are you a healer here?” She could tell by his quizzical look that he wasn’t sure about her.

“I’m going to be.” She said happily. “I was just in a meeting to determine where I’d be assigned to do my apprenticeship.” After a few seconds of silence she finally asked the question. “Exactly what happened between your family and Percy he won’t talk about it at all.”

Bill just shook his head. “I don’t really know all the details except he believes the ministry line about You know who not being back.” She could tell from his expression he didn’t believe the ministry line. “By the way do you see my brother often?”

“Not really.” She said calmly. “We meet for lunch rarely but in general I’m too busy with my healer training and husband to spend much time socializing with friends.” She could see by his expression he was worried over something. “Why do you ask?”

“Last time I saw Percy he was acting a bit crazy.” He said a look of bewilderment on his face. “He was bickering with a strange parrot that I’m very sure someone had been enchanting.”

Penelope Hornby had to suppress a laugh. “The parrot belongs to the person in the ministry he’s seeing.” She said trying to allay his fears. “They were probably hiding in the other room and sent the bird out to torment Percy.” There she thought close enough to the truth and still far enough away not to get Percy outed to his brother.

“I really have to go now I hope your father gets well I’ll tell Percy to come visit.” She could tell by his face he doubted Percy would come and privately she agreed. Whatever was going on between him and his family was going to take awhile to solve.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
